1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adaptive weak signal identification system, and more particularly pertains to an adaptive weak signal identification system which operates on complex signals using a simple open loop interference frequency identification system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior art approaches to an adaptive weak signal identification system have traditionally used a closed loop adaptive system, which has proven to have poor convergence and stability properties.